


Cameras

by Leah_Red



Category: Bandom, MSI, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, F/M, kibob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob hates cameras, and Kitty has to take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameras

"Bob."

He was leaning against the bus, chain-smoking and ignoring everyone.

"Bob, come on. What happened this time?" He stubbed out the cigarette against the bus and crossed his arms, and would have ignored Kitty until she stood in front of him and lightly slapped the sides of his face. "Alright Bobert. I know you're in there." She rubbed her hands over his stubble til he rolled his eyes and pushed her hands away. "What's going on in your blond face today?" She put her hands on her hips. Bob was stubborn but somehow she was even worse.

"...cameras."

"What? You know I can't understand you when you mumble. Trust me, I've tried." She looked more disappointed in herself than in him.

"They're doing some sort of behind the scenes shit! I hate behind the scenes shit, like. FINE we're doing a video whatever because we're SUPPOSED to be on camera but on the goddamn bus?!" He slammed his fist against the metal behind him and they heard someone complain from inside.

"Whoa whoa whoa big guy." Kitty reached down and pried his hand open, lacing her fingers through his as she spoke. "You'll get through this. Just try not to punch the cameras, they tend not to like that. And they tend to make you pay for it."

"What about the person behind the camera?"

"Hmmm if they deserve it. You have my permission." She got up on her toes and kissed him on the tip of his nose, grinning when she finally worked a tiny smile out of him. "That's my Bob." After teasing a few more smiles out of him, Kitty pulled on his hand.

"What no, where are we going?"

"Away from the bus!" She was determined to make sure he had a good night, and Bob knew there was probably nothing he could do to stop her once she got on a roll. "You want no cameras, I am starving, and you owe me dinner. Let's go~"


End file.
